


His One And Only

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Jealous and insecure Reader, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: For the first time you attend a banquet in Asgard. At first you felt flattered and happy, but things turn out very differently. Especially when Loki’s private maid suddenly shows up…





	His One And Only

Narrowly you managed to keep silent. Your fingernails dug into your palms, your knuckles turned white. Why were you even here? Why did Loki bring you to Asgard, wanted you to be by his side during one of their great feasts? You already regretted your decision to come along. Your presence was completely unnecessary, wasn’t it? From the very start you had a bad feeling. A normal mortal just didn’t fit in between all the Gods and demi-gods, or whatever the other Asgardians were. You felt out of place. Damn out of place. Even with your beautiful dress on: royal-blue with golden embroidery and shoulderless, your neck adorned a pretty heart shaped necklace - all presents from Loki. Which leads you to the next question you had in mind: why was he giving you all these gorgeous gifts?  

A few hours before you had been in search for your beloved. You had found him, together with Thor, his brother. ... They had been in the middle of a quite lively conversation. Clearly you remembered the great annoyance in Loki’s voice.

_“What makes you think I even like her, brother? She means nothing to me. This discussion is pointless and only a waste of time.”_

_“Really nothing? You don’t care about her?”_ Thor had asked surprised.

_“How many times I have to tell you? Nothing. Not in the slightest. If you want her so much, go ahead and take her. I won’t be in your way.”_

So, this was how he really felt, huh? The sounds of instruments and cheerful chatter brought you back to the here and now. You panned the big open room. Music was played, men laughed, stunning women were rocking and twisting their hips to the melodies. Talking about stunning women… There SHE was again…

“Allow me to refill your glass, my Prince,” a gracious Asgardian beauty smiled, coquettish she fluttered her long lashes. Many times her graceful hands brushed his arm already. As now. Her smile could best be described as bewitching. You hated to admit it, but she was really an eye-catcher. During the evening you got to know who this mesmerizing beauty was: Asta, Loki’s private maid. He never mentioned her. And obviously he never mentioned you either.

 _“Oh, the Prince never told me he has a new toy,”_ she had muttered into your ear. _”He always wanted to try an ordinary Midgardian.”_

You glimpsed at Loki who was enjoying his meal. He then suddenly looked in your direction, concern lay in his eyes.

“_________, are you not feeling well? You didn’t touch your food.”

Your gaze drifted back to your plate: your favorite dish. Loki must have told the cook. For sure this was nothing someone would eat here in these holy halls.

_She means nothing to me. She means nothing to me.She means nothing to me. She means nothing to me._

A sudden nausea overcame you. Frigga’s worried voice caught your attention.

“My child, you look pale.”

“Do you wish to eat something else?” Odin inquired.

Their care for you touched you deeply. But you just couldn’t shake off that bad feeling of yours; for this you felt guilty. Very guilty. Everyone did their best so you could enjoy your first stay in Asgard, but Loki’s and Asta’s voices didn’t leave your mind. You felt more sick than before. You really should leave the banquet before you’d ruin the whole night.

You stood up from your seat and bowed at the royal couple. “My deepest apologies, my King, my Queen. You are right, I am not feeling well. And I feel very tired. I am probably not used to here yet. May I have your permission to retreat to my room?”

“Of course, ________,” Loki’s mother answered. “I’ll send a healer and-”

“No need to, mother.”

Loki, now greatly worried, rose as well and took your hand.

“I’ll come with you.”

“No!” you barked at him, making him jump and raising his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn’t used to this cutting sharpness in your voice. It irritated him, made him nervous. Odin and Frigga also looked questioningly at you. Embarrassed you darted your eyes to the ground. With more composure you meekly said, ”You don’t have to, Loki.”

Loki’s grip on your wrist tightened; he didn’t let you leave.

“Please let me go,” you muttered without looking at him. He didn’t. Did only ask what was wrong with you. You scoffed. What was wrong with you? What was wrong with you?! Did he seriously thought you’d never find out he was just playing with you?!

Now you allowed him to see your face, the forming tears in your eyes. “Let me go,” you whispered again. And he did. He let you go. And somehow he felt like you were gone forever. Never before he had felt so helpless. So confused. So… empty…

“Just go,” Frigga smiled warmly after a while, sensing her son’s trouble. “She needs you.”

Loki gave his mother a short nod and thin, but genuinely thankful, smile. He, however, wasn’t quite sure whether you really needed him now or not. But something was off. You never had shown this kind of attitude towards him (nor towards others for that matter). He didn’t do anything to upset you, did he? 

Walking through Asgard’s halls, Loki reflected the past few days, searched feverishly for a word or gesture on his part which may had hurt your feelings. He didn’t. Nothing made sense. Except... Except...! Could it be...?! Loki smiled, but this smile quickly faded as a melodious, but unwelcome, voice approached him from behind.

“Are you leaving the festivity already, my Prince?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I was worried about you,” Asta answered, dropping a curtsey. She put on her most gorgeous smile, her honeyed voice asked him join her for the night and that’s when it finally dawned on him. Why couldn’t he see this coming? For centuries she had tried to gain his attention. And affection. But was he no fool and very fast he could see behind her masquerade. 

Sure, she was an eye candy, but what would be left after ripping of her mask and revealing her true self? A manipulative, self-centered, superficial, dishonest woman. The list could go on forever. What an annoying and vile creature she was! He had hoped bringing you here to Asgard, to his parents, would make it clear whom his heart belonged to. Seemed not to be the case. Well then... She really needed to learn her lesson the hard way, huh?

Loki palmed her cheek.

“You are right, my loyal one. Indeed I don’t want to spend the night alone.” He leaned in and whispered something into her ear. She beamed, and nodded. “As you wish, my Prince.”

****

Asgard’s night sky dived the palace and its surroundings in a dark blue, almost black, and green color. From your balcony you listened to people’s roaring laughter, the lush music. Was Loki still down there? Enjoying himself? Why wasn’t he here?! With you?!

“God, I am one selfish bitch,” you chuckled sadly, rubbing your forehead.

“And why would such outrageous lie come from your lips, my precious darling?” Loki asked, covering your bare shoulders with his cloak. You swirled around to face him, calling him by his name. He took your hand in his, his mouth brushed your fingertips. He then placed his palm on your belly.

“I must admit I am a little bit disappointed. For a split second I was sure the reason for your odd behaviour was another one than jealousy.”

“Odd behaviour? Odd behaviour?!” you yelled, slapping his hand away. “What do you think my reaction would be after I found out… that…” Your teeth dug into your lower lip as you tried to withhold the tears brimming your eyes.

“Found out what?” Loki’s eyes turned to slits, a faint hint of anger vibrated in his words. “You believe that harlot more than me? The one you claim to love?”

“I do love you!”

“Then why do you buy her filthy lies?”

“You said it yourself! I heard it! You don’t feel anything for me!”

For a moment it was silent. Confusion and bewilderment displayed on his face. What were you talking about?!

“Can’t remember, huh?” You scoffed. ”You gave your dear brother permission to have his way with me if he wanted to!”

“Have his way with you? What are you talking about?” Ah, now the penny’s dropped. “You’re eavesdropping us.”

“I didn’t mean to!” you defended yourself. ”I was searching for you and that’s when…”

“How much did you hear?”

You admitted you’d only listened for a very short while, but enough to understand what he truly saw in you. A mere toy, a fun thing to play with in his spare time. No more, no less. 

“Did your name fall?”

“N-No…”

“Then what makes you so sure we were talking about you?”

“You… weren’t?” you asked insecure, your gaze fixated on the ground. A burning question arose from deep within your heart. Barely you managed stringing the words together as the fear of what the answer might be created a bottomless chasm, so dark and terrifying, it dizzied you.

“Did you ever love her? Slept with her?”

“Does it really matter now?”

“Tell me!”

“I never loved her! I never cared for her! I never asked for her to be my private maid!”

“And sex?”

“I just told you I never loved her.”

“You don’t need to be in love to have sex with someone!”

“That’s true,” Loki agreed. He touched the small of your back and pressed your body against his, the cloak spending your trembling form warmth fell to the floor. Loki took your chin between his thumb and forefinger, his mouth only a heartbeat apart from yours. ”Yes, love and sex are two seperate things. But once you taste the sweet fruits of love you never want to taste the gross flavor of foul meat anymore.” You closed your eyes, felt his soft lips on yours. “You let me taste love’s sweetness and now I am addicted. There is no room for anyone else but you in my heart, in my mind. Don’t think I will ever let you go.”

The next kiss came unexpected, drained all power from you. “You. Are. Mine,” Loki breathed heavily, gliding the tips of his fingers down your back until they reached the zip of your dress. “The very moment I laid my eyes on you I decided you belonged to me. No one can have you but me.”

You clinged to his clothes, sucked in air as he set his marks on the sensitive skin of your neck. Your fingers entangled in his hair, rubbed his scalp. Ever so slowly he began to unzip your dress, bathed your lips, your cheek, your neck, your collarbone, your shoulders, your chest in kisses. When he was about to pull down your gown you stopped him. ”N-Not here! What if someone sees us?” “Even if so. Let them all see you whom you belong to.” 

One tug was enough to reveal your gorgeous breasts, your perfect form. Embarrassed you wanted to cover naked chest with your hands, but Loki prevented you from doing so, immediately took your wrists. ”Don’t you dare denying me this heavenly sight.”

Carefully, as if he feared you’d break under his touch, he fondled your skin, traced the outline of your breasts before cupping them gently, grazing your nipples with his thumbs. “You really can’t fathom your own beauty, can you? She’s nothing compared to you. Less worth than the dirt under my boots.”

Loki’s hand tickled your outer thigh before it hooked under your knee, placing your leg around his hips, letting you feel what your sheer presence did to him. “Loki,” you uttered breathless as the hard bulge rubbed through the thin material of your slip. Hearing his name flowing so lovingly from your tongue spurred his desire for you. 

“I can’t decide,” he rasped shakily, ”Should I ravish you right here and now? Take my sweet time with you? Or first give in to my needs and then drive you slowly insane after?” 

His free hand reached behind your back, moved down between your legs and elicited the sweetest sound of yours. “Tell me, my pretty bird, how do you want me?” Though he meant what he said, wanted to know what caresses were needed to satisfy your hunger, he wasn’t able to restrain himself, wasn’t able to tame this seething desire for you. And so he robbed an ardent kiss from your lovely mouth, gradually took away your sanity as tongues danced, teeth nibbled, left marks, his fingers trailed along your skin.

“Not fair,” you groaned, tugging on the leather covering his well-toned torso. “Take it off,” you demanded impatiently. Loki laughed quietly, the frustration in your voice was just too adorable. And damn, so sexy. “Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?” Loki husked, voice thick with lust. One piece of clothing after another found its way on the ground, until naked flesh rubbed against naked flesh. The tips of your fingers stroked, light as a feather, his hard cock before your hand closed him then, pumping up and down his shaft.

His mouth sank to your breasts, licked them, kissed them, let his tongue and teeth toy with your perky nipples. You sought for halt on the balustrade the moment he dropped down to his knees, diving his head between your inner thighs. It didn’t take long for him to let you wince and beg for more. Two, three long, skillful digits pushed into your cunt, hitting just the right spot to make you scream aloud Loki’s name.

“Ah, you like this? Feels good?” he chuckled, plunging his fingers in and out your wet pussy.

“Yes! Oh God, yes!” you whined. “Yes, there! Don’t stop! Don’t… Ah-”

“How’s this?” Loki asked as he pressed deep inside to tease that delicious hidden spot in you. Your knees almost gave in under the shattering sensations jolting through your core. “Must feel good,” the trickster God smiled satisfied at your reaction. Through half open eyes he stared at you, licked his lips. “You are dripping wet.” Hearing himself saying these words sent pleasant shivers through his body, his dick twitched in excited anticipation. My God, he needed you. Needed to feel your tight heat around him. 

“Look at me, ________.” Barely he managed to vocalize his wish. ”I want to look at you when you come for me.” You looked down, met your lover’s with lust hazy eyes. Moaning you shut your eyes close when his tongue started to flicker across your engorged clit.

A soundless scream fled from your lips, your whole form shook violently as your orgasm took control over every inch of your body. The sensations didn’t stop rushing through your veins; wave after wave let you wiggle, whimper Loki’s name. Your heart drummed in your chest, your head was spinning, the world stopped existing.

“Gorgeous,” Loki sighed, the vision he was witnessing in this very moment robbed the last bit of his senses, his composure.

You were still in a trance like state when he gently but with a certain force pulled you down to him. It maybe wasn’t the most comfortable place to have sex, but he’d be damned if he waited any longer to have you!

He leaned against the balustrade. “Now take what you need,” he whispered throatily, gently squeezing your hips. “And give your King what he needs.” You straddled him with your back facing him, took his cock and slowly sinking down his shaft. “Yes, just like this. Exactly like this,” Loki growled hoarsely.

Quickly was a new fire burning in you, your need for another release increased, became unbearable. My God, how good he felt inside of you… So good… So fucking good… Hearing your Prince’s, no, your King’s low moans and praises brought you close to the edge again.

“Good… Good girl… Yes… Just take what you want…”

What a shame you couldn’t see his face: flushed, his mouth half open, his greedy eyes watching his cock getting coated by your lovely juices, over and over again. You rocked your hips, ground them against his, did everything your body was commanding you to do. Your voice grew louder, turned into a high pitched squeal as Loki skillfully began stroke your clit while you were riding him. You heard him cursing, felt his cock twitching and pulsing in you. He was close. And so were you.

Your eyes shot suddenly open, and while you probably should have felt ashamed or confused, you only felt some kind of gratification when you were greeted with wide open and shocked eyes: Asta’s eyes. A smug smile played around your lips and with your mouth you formed a voiceless _“He’s mine.”_. You took a deep breath, inhaled the heavy scent of your sexes hanging in the air and wondered if she was able to smell that divine scent as well.

Your head fell back, touched his shoulders when he started to pound rapidly into you. A pleasant pain began to spread, his grip on the flesh of your waist grew firmer and firmer, until his nails started to cut faint lines on your flawless skin.

You allowed yourself getting carried away by a brutal wave of endless rapture, shuddered under the merciless violence of your climax. He was following you only a few deep and hard thrusts after, pumping the first wave of his seed into your shaking body. Usually you yearned for him to spill himself inside of you, but not this time.

“Come on me, my King!”

“Wha-?”

Even before he grasped the meaning behind your words you lifted and freed his dick from the tight grip of your pussy, enjoyed the unusual and sticky but amazingly erotic feeling of his hot cum covering parts of your breasts, your abdomen, your inner thighs. Let this bitch see he was yours and that he wanted you and you only! By the time you opened your eyes again she was gone already.

You giggled quietly, still out of breath, and moved away from Loki, lay down on the cold ground. Amazed and with great admiration he watched you wiping off the sticky juices with your finger, licking it clean with relish. You were already a goddess in his eyes, but seeing you covered with his cum was a whole new level of breathtaking beauty.

“You can quite be a dirty little thing,” he remarked smirking. There was no mocking in his voice, only astonishment and a pleased realization.

“You have no idea, my dear King. I guess some people didn’t know I can be quite a whore.”

“So she was here?” he grinned.

“You planned this?”

Loki nodded, explained what had happened during his way to you. “...Then I told I just needed some time to prepare a small surprise for her. Well, it wasn’t a lie per se, was it? I bet she looked quite surprised,” he laughed.

“And shocked.”

“Good,” Loki replied. ”Hopefully she learned her lesson. However…” Your lover lay on top of you now, peppered your lips with kisses before he continued talking, ”I think it is time for the next step.”

“What is the next step?”

“Remember when I said I thought your behaviour was not because of jealousy?”

“Yes, I do remember. What did you mean by that?”

He kissed you, deeply and for a long time. He finally broke the kiss. “I thought you were hiding something from me and were just too scared to tell me your sweet little secret. Your mood swing, and you said you didn’t feel well…”

“You… You thought I am-?”

“Yes. It never occured to me before I must admit, but when this idea plopped up in my mind I felt really… happy. Just really happy.”

“Loki… I don’t know… I am not worthy, I mean-”

“Stop saying these absurd things! You are more than worthy! And you know why?”

“Why?” you whispered.

“Because I love you. Because you are my one and only.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D (writers are thirsty bitches xD)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
